


Popcorn

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: There had been something brewing between them lately, something neither one of them could name, but something they had both wanted to explore.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 23





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Any, any, popcorn

Richie didn't want to look away from the screen, too engrossed with the horror happening on screen to pay much attention as he reached for the shared bucket of popcorn between him and Ben. As he reached in, his fingers brushed against the other boy's making his heart jump. He quickly pulled his hand out.

There had been something brewing between them lately, something neither one of them could name, but something they had both wanted to explore. So one night after the rest of the Losers all went home and they were the last ones biking, Richie had asked Ben if he wanted to see a movie with him, the words having rushed out of him and jumbling together. He didn't know why he felt so nervous. It was Ben and Ben was one of his best friends. He had had crushes before, but this one felt different.

So here they now sat in the back corner of the theater where no one could see them. It was Derry and they had to be careful, so they chose a spot away from everyone else. 

The popcorn was moved, placed on the empty seat next to Ben. Then slowly, Ben's hand found his, intertwining their fingers together. Richie felt panicked at first and took a deep breath to calm himself. The theater was dark and no one would see their hands unless they got up and walked to the back, but he still was on high alert, ready to yank away from Ben at the first sign of movement. 

He began to relax after awhile and leaned closer to Ben, resting his head on Ben's shoulder. He felt a soft kiss pressed to his head and smiled, his heart fluttering in his chest. It felt nice, being so close to him and he began to forget about where they were at until the movie ended and the lights came up and he reluctantly pulled away from Ben, immediately missing his warmth. 

They left the theater, neither of them talking as they got their bikes. The had started to set while they were still in the movie, only a soft glow covering the town now. They biked their way back to Richie's, but on the way, Richie noticed Ben slowing down and then stopping. 

He turned to face him. "Ben?"

"Do you have to be home yet?"

Richie shook his head and Ben turned, taking off in a different direction. Richie followed and Ben led him to the woods. They dismounted and started walking along one of the trails, a safe distance between them, even though it was only them and the trees.

The light had died off completely and finally, they stopped walking, Ben turning towards Richie. "I had fun tonight."

"Yeah, me too," Richie said, stepping closer to Ben. His eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness and he was able to just make out how nervous Ben looked. "Maybe we could do it again sometime? Just you and me?"

There was a soft smile on Ben's face and he nodded. "Yeah, I would like that." 

Ben took a deep breath before stepping closer to Richie. Richie stood still, feeling his heart begin to race. There wasn't much space between them now. Ben reached out to cup Richie's face and then he was leaning in, pressing his lips to Richie's in a soft kiss. It was a quick one, Ben pulling away far too soon and Richie immediately chased after his lips, pulling him back in.

They didn't pull away from each other as the kiss ended, resting their foreheads against each other and holding each other tight. There was something that felt so right about kissing Ben and Richie couldn't help but to smile and kiss Ben again. 

"Be my boyfriend?" Richie asked.

"Yes," Ben breathed out and then they were kissing again. 

He got home just after midnight that night, unable to stop smiling as he quietly closed the door and leaned against it. His mother was waiting up for him, disappointment evident in her face, but at the sight of his smile, she just sent him to bed, promising him a talk in the morning. Richie ran up to his room, feeling happy and jumped onto his bed, not even bothering to change into his pajamas. 

He had a boyfriend, and not just any boyfriend, but he had Ben. Sweet and caring, Ben. As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't found himself thinking how he couldn't wait for the next date.


End file.
